this is my first story
by Lelouch of the shadows
Summary: shadow, an ubreon, gets into a freak akcident an winds up in a head hunter village. Can he exape? will he live? find out.      !MAY CONTAIN SPELLING ERRORS!
1. my hero gone

This is my first story so just bear with me

**Shadows Tail **

"Shadow, Shadow, wake up… come on … ugh… god" sitting beside a sleeping Umbreon a green, leaf covered pokemon sat in a dazed, just woken up, state. She, the Leafeon, was holding a few red berries raped in Oak leaf.

"Shine, I will kill you if this isn't important" Shadow roared "Like the last five times." Shine was about to cry now, ever time Shadow yelled at her she remembered her cold dark past. Shine was abandoned when she hatched for being a runt. Her first guardian another Leafeon almost killed her for being so annoying and on top of all this she now had to deal with her most resent lost of her pups that were taken by trainers. "Well?" Shadow questioned.

"That's why I tried to wake you, it is important, the team was taken by a tall black Gasly like figure!" she cried. Shadow sprung to his feet and ran in circles. "Wait I remember picking up a recall orb let's use it now!" still franticly crying she dug into the bag set aside.

"It's worth a shot," Shadow called… "Bring back Flair (a Cidaquil) and Cinder (a Charmander)!" he called. The orb lit ablaze, unusually, and then slammed into Shadow. It bounced off and hit Shine both knocked out…

X

Shadow awoke to a strange site; he was in a village like none he had ever seen before. The homes were made of straw and wood. There were torches lighting the paths, and strange glowing poles coming out of the ground. As he went to turn he was stopped by the sight of spikes surrounding him and chains holding him down. He suddenly tried to struggle but before he could get up he noticed a siring pain from his tail and head.

He howled to the full moon over him, but that just woke up the villagers. That's when it hit him. "Those aren't touches those are tails from charmanders and umbreons!" he shouted in discussed. Then he heard a crumble of leafs from behind.

"Quiet, were getting you out," Shine and the others had arrived "Once I heard what happened I came rite away." But she was to loud her self, because before she knew it a spear had logged itself into her hart. Now Cinder and Flair had come to her aid only to fall into a humans pitfall trap.

Shadow had to get free now, the villagers were closing. He got to his feet ignoring the pain. "Iron tail" he shouted. Then he noticed what the dazed state had covered up, his tail had bean made into a torch…

X

The villagers grew closer. Shadow embraced his death now.

As the villager closest swung his mighty axe every thing slowed down.

All went red then black coldness crept in.

"You still have purpose here you will live," said a cold voice, "Stand and fight"

_Now I've redone it. That isn't the ending of the story just this chapter. By the way I have serious spelling issues so please tell me if you see any thing bad that messes with the story line. _


	2. an old friend a new face

_Chapter 2, I've worked on the story a bit so I hope you like it _

Today is a day of rejoice

Its Flair's birthday today and the team thought it nice to through him a surprise party. He was still down about losing the captains. Captain Shadow and Shine formed our rescue team over twenty years ago. And now they gave their lives for ours.

X

Shadow broke the chains that bound him to the ground and leapt into the air. At which point he let out a massive Hyper Beam. It devastated the villagers force, but not enough. I stood in that pit trap, my tail ablaze, twice he saved me and I was helpless to help him as he recharged. I shouted, "Let me out I want to fiiii…"

X

"Any news Cory?" Cory, a Corsila, shook her head. "Too bad…uh, don't tell Flair any thing, OK." I stood silent remembering he wasn't ready for any bad news, "He still hasn't gotten' over them."

"Aright then. Say, is the party still on?" I nodded, "because every thing is ready."

At that I walked away

_Why couldn't I save them? He saved me so many times and what did I ever do for them…nothing. I was powerless in Shadow's moment of defeat and I couldn't stop Shine from running to him just to be slain! Ugh! _

X

I looked back, Shadow was still fighting, winning, I was stunned with amazement "Lets stand and fight with him, lets avenge Shine's death!" I howled but to no avail as flair kept on digging. That's when I new I lost Shadow for good.

X

The party was ready, streamers… check, lights… check, candy… check, ext. But one thing was missing; the guest of honor, Flair had yet to arrive. So I set off to get him.

I searched for hours calling, "Flair, Flair, come on Flair the parties already started."

"Don't move," a voice called, this voice was cold and bleak, and when it spoke everything felt like there was no happiness in the world

"Whose there…," no answer "I, ah, warn you, ah, I'm level thirty," I called now shaking violently.

"Ha," it called, "I always new you were scared of me…"

X

I shouted on the top of my lungs. Shadow had now killed nearly half the village. Flair broke surface. I rushed up the tunnel, but be for I reached the end a large bolder came smashing down on me. Unconscious I had no idea what happened next…

X

A Shadowy figure came from behind one of the trees in Flair's garden. "So you think you can stand a chance ageist me?"

"Yes I do you evil, little, devil!" now shouting I didn't notice Flair coming up behind me

"So, who's your friend?" the figure questioned "he, he," It chuckled

"I Flair captain of the Shining Shadows rescue squad, you got a problem." Flair squealed in a commanding tone the figure emerged from the shadows revealing an umbreon with no tail or ears.

"Ya, I do!" he exclaimed.

_Find out if it's who you think it is next chapter _

_p.s. tell me If you see any spelling errors. _


End file.
